


Очередное спасение

by Magic_Deer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Deer/pseuds/Magic_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротенькое описание одного из многочисленных спасений Багги Шанксом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очередное спасение

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит на корабле Гол Ди Роджера.

Телом овладела слабость. Не в силах сопротивляться морской стихии Багги всё глубже и глубже погружался в непроглядную морскую пучину.

Чёртов рыжий…ублюдок… — несмотря на приближающуюся возможную кончину, клоун оставался верным себе и не упускал возможности лишний раз обругать самого надоедливого, раздражающего и как всегда во всём виноватого Шанкса. А как же иначе? Ведь не съешь Багги тогда этот грёбанный Дьявольский Фрукт, сейчас ему бы не пришлось уповать на чудесное спасение.

А тем временем, сдерживать дыхание, а уж тем более оставаться в сознании с каждой секундой становилось всё труднее. Чувствуя, что больше не в состоянии сопротивляться банальной человеческой потребности в кислороде, даже понимая, что под толщей воды получить его в нужном количестве вряд ли удастся, Багги сделал глубокий вдох и, снабдив лёгкие изрядным количеством воды, почувствовал, что теряет сознание.

 

Первым что ощутил Багги, придя в чувство, был разрывающий горло кашель. Но это казалось лишь незначительным, жалким неудобством, учитывая, что теперь он вновь мог дышать полной грудью. Откашлявшись, обладатель неповторимого красного носа вновь рухнул на палубу, не забыв при этом ощутимо стукнуться об неё затылком. Тихо чертыхнувшись, Багги зажмурился от тотчас же ударивших в глаза ярких солнечных лучей. Всепоглощающая, безграничная радость по поводу собственного спасения стремительно сменилась раздражением, всё же когда это происходит уже-и-не-упомнишь-какой раз подряд, даже подобные чувства теряют былую остроту. Сказать честно, Багги в некоторой степени даже привык каждый раз тонуть и быть спасаемым, просто где-то глубоко в душе он был уверен, что этот рыжий жизнерадостный кретин не позволит ему умереть, а точнее именно утонуть, ведь он разучился плавать именно из-за этого идиота в шляпе. И его абсолютно не смущал тот факт, что сам Шанкс такой точки зрения не придерживался.

Неожиданно солнечный свет померк и, к своему удивлению, Багги почувствовал, что кто-то прижался к его губам, и действие это явно не было продиктовано желанием сделать искусственное дыхание. Резко распахнув глаза, клоун уткнулся взглядом в столь ненавистную ярко-рыжую шевелюру. В ещё больший ступор его вогнало осознание того, что глаза у Рыжего были закрыты, а рука, лежащая у него на груди, начала медленно и ласково его поглаживать. Оправившись от первоначального шока, Багги протестующее замычал и что есть силы оттолкнул от себя вконец спятившего накама.

— Ты совсем охренел?! – в голосе Багги, как всегда, когда тот становился слишком эмоциональным, начали появляться визгливые нотки.

— А что? – невинный взгляд, посланный клоуну, совершенно не сочетался с нахальной улыбкой Рыжего. – Я же просто делал тебе искусственное дыхание. Жизнь спасал.

— Хааа?! Искусственное дыхание?! Спасал?! Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь?! – от такой очевидной наглости Багги даже забыл наградить Рыжего очередным нелестным эпитетом. – И с каких это пор при искусственном дыхании лапают спасённого?!

Однако вопрос так и остался без ответа, видимо, в планах Шанкса не значилось разъяснение клоуну своего бессовестного (коим охарактеризовал его всё тот же Багги) поведения. Выжав насквозь промокшую футболку и водрузив на голову свою бессменную соломенную шляпу, Шанкс ещё раз взглянул на недовольного и откровенно раздражённого клоуна.

— Знаешь, хоть я и не против каждый раз вытаскивать тебя из воды, — по выражению лица Рыжего в совокупи с игривыми искорками в его глазах становилось предельно ясно, что нравился ему не столько сам факт спасения товарища, сколько некая процедура идущая следом. — Всё же постарайся в следующий раз быть осторожнее, Багги.

Синеволосый юноша проводил Рыжего угрюмым взглядом.

— Рыжий долбанный извращенец! – и уже тише добавил. – Никто и не просит меня спасать…

Подувшись с минуту на палубе и стараясь игнорировать предательский румянец, Багги всё же отправился вслед за Шанксом в спальню, сам себе объяснив это естественной потребностью сменить промокшую одежду, а вовсе не желанием оставаться поближе к никогда неунывающему, беззаботному рыжему идиоту.


End file.
